onepiecefandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Monkey D. Garp
| jsa=Hiroshi Naka| extra1=| extra2=| ödül=| şeytan meyvesi=| }} Koramiral Monkey D. Garp Monkey D. Dragon'un babası, Monkey D. Luffy'nin dedesi ve Portgas D. Ace'in üvey dedesidir. Ayrıca 153. Deniz Kuvvetleri Bölüğü'nün komutanıdır, Coby ve Helmeppo'yu da eğitmektedir. Sengoku, Beyazsakal ve Gol D. Roger'ın yakından tanıdığı biridir. Görünüm Garp geniş göğüslü yaşlı bir adamdır. Sakal ve bıyığı vardır,sol gözünde ise bir yara izi bulunmaktadır. Romance Dawn V.2'de yüzünün görünmesi nedeniyle ile ilk kez tanıtıldığında yüzünde bir köpek maskesi vardı, bu yüzden hayranları onun Luffy'nin dedesi olduğunu anlayamadılar. Yüzü tamamen görüldüğünden beri bir daha maskey taktığı görülmedi. Gençlik yıllarında siyah saçlıydı. Image:Garp2.png|Garp köpek maskesiyle. Image:Garp unlimited cruise ep 2.jpg|Garp One Piece: Sınırsız Yolculuk'ta. Kişilik Garp'ın zekası Luffy'ninkiyle eşit gibi gözükmektedir fakat bazen torunundan daha şapşal olduğu görülmektedir. Çabuk sinirlenen biri olduğu için özür kabul etmemektedir (ve kendisi de özür diyelememektedir). Ayrıca nesnelere farklı bir biçimde yaklaşan tuaf bir insandır. Örneği; duvarı yıkarak binaya girişi ve bunun daha havalı olduğunu söyleşi daha sonra da duvarı onarması gibi. O da torunu gibi "donat" (donut) başta olmak üzere yemeklere aşırı düşkündür. Garp'ta "narcolepsy" hastalığı görülmektedir. Bu Enies Lobby Sonrası Arkı'nda Luffy'e yumruk attığı sırada durup dururken uyumaya başlamasınyla görüldü. randomly falling asleep while punching Luffy. O sırada tesadüfen Luffy'de uykuya daldı. Bu ailesinden gelen bir durum olabilir. Luffy'ninn bu özelliği dedesinden geliyor olabailir farkat diğer torunu Ace'in Arabasta Arkı sırasında yemek yerken uyuyup kalması açıklanamamaktadır. Garp'ın ayrıca haha kısmından önce "Bwa" ya da "Wa" ile başlayan gülüş şekli vardır. İlişkileri Deniz Kuvvetleri Tayfası Ekibi ve etrafındaki diğer kişiler onun yaptığı şeylere şok olmoaktadırlar. Bazen, bazı şeyleri rastgele söylüyor ve etrafında neler olduğunun farkına bir süre sonra varıyor. Astları ünü ve yumrukları yüzünden onadan korkmaktadırlar. Ayrıca Koby ve Helmeppo'nun hocasıdır. Onları tehliken uzak tutuyor ve tembellik etmelerine izin vermiyor. he keeps them out of trouble and ensures they are not slacking off. Eğer kaçmaya çalışırlarsa bu kez de kaçmamaları için dövüyor. If they do get out of hand, he knocks them around to ensure they keep in place. Garp onlara karşı çok acımasız olsa bile onsuz yapamayacakları için Garp'a büyük hayranlık duymaktadırlar. Sengoku Denizcilerin kahramanından beklendiği gibi Filo Amirali Sengoku dahil tüm denizciler ona saygı göstermektedirler. Ancak şu anda, Garp'ın torunları Monkey D. Luffy ve Portgas D. Ace (üvey) işeldiği suçlar -hele ki Luffy'nin kısa zamanda işlediği suçlar- Sengoku'nun Garp'a karşı olan sabrını taşırmaktadırlar. Diğer taraftan Garp ise Sengoku sinirlendikçe oan gülmekte ve bundan keyif almaktadır. Özellikle Sengoku'yu en çok sinirlendiren şey Garp'ın sonuçları ne olursa olsun ailesini kontrol altında tutmayı reddetmesidir. Notably, Sengoku's biggest annoyance is Garp's refusal to keep his family under control even when threatened with the consequences; Garp ise basitçe ailesinin işediği suçları yaşlı bir adamın telafi etmesini doğru bulmuyor. Sengoku Ace'in Garp'ın evlatlığı olduğunu ne şekilde ve ne kadar zaman önce öğrendiği bilinmiyor ama Gol D. Roger'ın oğlu olduğunu bilmektedir. Ailesi Monkey D. Dragon Dragon Garp'ın oğludur. Birbirleriyle doğrudan bir temas kurup kurmadıkları gösterilmemiştir ancak oğlunun devrimci olduğu ve "Dünya Hükümeti tarafından en çok aranan kişi" olduğu biliniyor. Monkey D. Luffy Torunu Luffy'den büyük beklentileri vardı ve Luffy'nin güçlü olmasını istiyordu. Luffy Water 7'deyken uzun süre görüşmedikleri halde üstünkörü bir şekilde Garp'a veda ettiği için, Luffy'nin duygu eksikliği yüzünden hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Sonunda yine Garp'ın yumruğunu yedi vebu tecrübe Luffy'nin Garp'tan daha çok korkmasını sağladı. Ayrıca Shanks'ın bu fikirleri kafasına sokrak Luffy'i zehirlediğini iddia ett ve kendisi gibi Luffy'nin de harika bir Denizci olmasını istediğini söyledi. Ancak Luffy çocukluğundan beri korsan olmak istediğini dedesine söyledi. Buna rağmen ikisi de çok iyi geçinmektedirler. Nami Garp'ın gidişi sırasında Garp'ın ailesinin büyük egoları olduğunu söylemektedir. Portgas D. Ace Aile bağları yüzünden Ace'ede bir suçlu gibi davranılmasını istemeyen Roger Ace'i Garp'ın evlatlık almasını istemiştir. Garp bu fikri ilk bakışta mantıksız bulsa da sonunda Roger'ın son dileğini kabul etmiştir. Roger sayısız çatışmalardan sonra Koramiral'e bir dostu gibi güvenmiştir. Nitekim Ace ölümle yüz yüze geldiği sırada Garp üzgün görünüyordu. Grap'ın Luffy'den olduğu gibi Ace'den de büyük beklentileri vardı. İmpel Down'daki son konuşmalarında onunda güçlü bir Denizci olmasını istediğini fakat Ace korsan hayatını seçtiği için büyük hayal kırıklığına uğradığını söyledi. Ancak babalarından gelen damarlarındaki kıpır kıpır kanlar yüzünden ikisinin de Denizci olamayacağını söylemiştir. Düşmanları Gol D. Roger Garp geçmişte büyük Korsanlar Kralı Gol D. Roger'ı birçok kez köşeye sıkıştırmıştır. Birbirleriyle uzun bir geçmişleri vardır. Ancak ölümcül hastalığı ve idam edilecek olması sebebiyle Garp'tan son dileğini yerine getirmesini istemiştir. Doğmamış çocuğuna babasının işlediği suçların cezasını çektirmemek için Garp'ın ona göz kulak olmasını istemiştir. Sayısız çatışmalar sonucu Garp'ı kendine tayfasından biri gibi, bir dost gibi görmeye başlamıştır. Diğerleri Garp'ın karısının ismi bilinmemektedir Grand Line Zamanları'ında boşluğa "?" konulmuştur.Ayrıca adında D. harfini taşıyan kişilerden biri olma ihitmali vardır. Bu seride daha sonra açıklanırsa görülecektir. Yetenek ve Güçler Garp yaşlı biri olmasına rağmen fiziksel olarak inanılmaz derecede güçlü bir insandır. Demir gülleleri beyzbol topuymuş gibi hızlı ve top kadar etkili bir biçimde fırlatabilmekte, duvarları yumruğuyla kırabilmekte ve Thousand Sunny'den kat kat büyük dev bir top güllesini zinciriyle birlikte taşıyıp fırlatabilmektedir. Garp korkunç yumruklareıyla herşeyi yokedebilmektedir. Güçlü yumrukları yüzünden lakabı "Yumruk Garp Fist" tır. Tüm bu efsanvi güçlerine ek olarak aşırı güçlü ve dayanıklıdır. Yüzbaşı Morgan balta eliyle Garp'ı kestiğinde hiçbir acı hissetmedi hatta ne olduğunu bile anlamadı, birkaç saniye sonra da iyileşti. Ayrıca tüm Hasır Şapka Korsanları'nı ve Franky'i atlatıp uyuyan Luffy'nin yanına gelerek Süper-İnsan Hızı'nı da göstermiş oldu. Gol D. Roger ile birçok kez dövüştüğü için denizcilerin "kahramanı" olmuştur. Beyazsakal Garp'a saygı gösteriyor gibi görünmekte ve Shanks ile konuşurken ondan bahsetmektedir. Silahlar Şimdiye kadar sadece çıplak elleriyle top güllelerini (zincire bağlı dev bir gülle de dahil) fırlattığı görülmüştür. Fırlattığı gülleler bir topun fırlattıklarından daha hızlı olmaktadır. Garp'ın D.'yi taşıyan ve maddi silahlar kullanan birkaç kişden biridir. Saldırı Listesi * Sevgi Yumruğu (愛の拳, Ai no Kobushi (Fist of Love)): Luffy'nin kafasına indirdiği, bir lastik adamın bile canını yakabilen basit fakat güçlü bir yumruktur. Torununa "sevgisini" göstermesini sağlayan gülünç bir tekniktir ve komik etkisi vardır. * Demir Yumruk Meteoru (拳・骨・隕石, Gen Kotsu Meteo (Iron Fist Meteor)): Garpdüşman gemisine top güllerleri fırlatmaktadır. Garp Süper-İnsan Gücü'yle bunları bir beyzbol topu gibi atmakta fakat gülleler normal bir toptan fırlatılışından daha fazla zarar vermektedirler. * Demir Yumruk Meteor Yağmuru (拳骨流星群, Genkotsu Ryūseigun (Iron Fist Meteor Shower)): Garp düşman gemisine 1000 tane top güllesi fırlatmaktadır. Top gülleri her iki tarafında taşıma bandındadır. Hikaye Geçmişi Monkey D. Garp son Korsan Kral Gol D. Roger ile dövüşmüş bir Denizci kahramanıdır. Beyazsakal Garp'ın, Gold Roger'ın zamanından beri denizleri iyi bilen birkaç kişiden biri olduğunu düşünmektedir. Görevinin bir parçası da Shakuyaku gibi diğer korsanların da peşinden gitmekti. Roger idamından önce Garp'tan Ace'e göz kulak olmasını istemiştir ve ailesinin korsan olmasından dolayı onun ceza çekmesini istememiştir. Luffy'den önce Garp Ace'i güçlü bir denizci olması için eğitmiştir.Onu daha güçlü yapması için vadilere gönderilmiş, yalnız başına ormanlarda bırakılmış ve balonlara bağlanıp gökyüzüne gönderilmiştir. Luffy ve Ace'i arkadaşı Dadan'a bıraktıktan sonra oradan ayrılmıştır. Garp Ace'i gazetede ilk kez Maça Korsanları'nın kaptanı olarak gördüğünde tepesi atmıştır. Koby ve Helmeppo'nun Eğitim Kronolojisi Garp ilk kez Koby'nin mini-serisinde Yüzbaşı Morgan'ın götürülmesinde muhafız olarak görev alan bir Deniz subayı olarak tanıtıldı. Fakat Garp'ın uyumasıyla Morgan Garp'ı balta eliyle yaralayıp Helmeppo'yu rehine olarak alıp küçük bir sandal ile kaçmıştır. Garp hiçbirşey olmamış gibi uyandığında uyku sersemliğiyle topu kırmıştır. Koby ikisini takip etmek için yalvarmış, Garp da Koby'nin peşlerinden gitmesine izin vermiştir. Çocuklar döndüklerin bunun için kendilerini cezalandırmalarını istemişlerdir. Garp bunun yerine farklı bir yol önermiştir. Garp bu ikisinin beladan başka birşey yaratmayacağını ve onları adam etmenin tek yolunun yanında götürmesi olduğunu söyler. Koby ve Helmeppo'yla birlikte Deniz Kuvvetleri Anakarargâhı'na döner. Koby Helmeppo ile konuştuğu sırada Garp'ın onları dinlediğini farketmeden Luffy'nin kendisinin arkadaşı olduğunu söyler. Garp Koby ve Helmeppo'yu (onları kovmadan önce) bir dövüşle test eder, bu acılı dövüşün ardından kişisel olarak eğitmeye başlar. Water 7 Kavuşması Galley-La Şirketi'nde.]] Garp Monkey D. Luffy'nin büyükbabası olduğu hakkındaki gerçek burada açığa çıkmıştır. Geldiğinde Luffy'i uyuken görmüş, Luffy'nin kafasına bir yumruk atmış ve Luffy'nin canını çok yakmıştır. Sanji Luffy'nin bedeninin lastik olduğunu ve böyle bir yumruğun canını yakmasının mümkün olamayacağını söylemiştir. Garp ise "sevginin yumruğunda kurtulmanın bir yolunun olmadığı" şeklinde bir yorum yapmıştır. Ayrıca Dragon'un Luffy'nin babası (aynı zamanda Garp'ın oğlu) ve "dünyanın en çok aranan suçlusu" olarak bilinen bir devrimci olduğunu açıklamıştır. Water 7'den ayrılırken Luffy'i tutuklamamıştır ve Anakarargâha torunu olduğu için bunu yapamacağını açıklayacaktır (tayfasından biri kaçtığını söylemenin daha iyi olacağını belirtmiştir). Water 7'deki son günlerinde (Hasır Şapka Korsanları'nın) Garp Sengoku'nun emriyle Luffy ve tayfasının işini bitirmek için geri dönmüştür. Garp Den Den Mushi ile Sengoku'ya Luffy torunu olduğu yakalamayacağını söylemiş bu Sengoku'yu sinirlendirip Luffy'nin yakalanması için Garp'a emir vermiştir. O sırada Water 7'de bulunan Amiral Aokiji'yi de oradan almıştır. Hasır Şapka Korsanları kendilerini birden onları öldürmeyi planlayan Garp'ın saldırısı altında bulmuşlardır (aslında kendi de (Garp) bu şekilde öleceklerine inanmıyor). Onlara yumruklarıyla top gülleleri fırlatmış son olarak da bir zincire bağlı dev bir gülleyle saldırmıştır. Fakat Hasır Şapka Korsanları yeni gemileri Thousand Sunny ile kaçmayı başarmışlardır. Garp ve Aokiji de bu duruma memnun olmuşlardır. Can Sıkıcı Sengoku Torununun Thriller Bark'a saldırısından sonra Garp, Bartholomew Kuma ve Sengoku ile birlikte Mariejois'te görülmektedir. Luffy'nin Kuma'dan kaçmasına gülmekte ve Sengoku konuştuğu sırada çay ve krakerlerden bahsettiği için Sengoku'yu sinirlendirmektedir. Silvers Rayleigh'in Shabondy Takım Adaları'nda köle olarak satıldığını öğrendiğinde kendisini kumar borcu için yakalattırdığını düşünmüştür. Denizciler Beyazsakal olayı ve Portgas D. Ace'in idamıyla ilgilendikleri için iki efsane (Beyazsakal ve Rayleigh) ile birden uğraşamayacaklarını bu yüzden onunla kendi ilgileneceğini söylemektedir. Sengoku'nun öfkesine rağmen Impel Down'a Ace'i kontrol etmeye gitmiştir. Ace Garp'tan onu öldürmesini istemiştir fakar Garp Ace'in ölümünün Beyazsakal'ı durdurmayacağını söylemiştir. Daha sonra aile meselelerinden, Luffy ve Ace'in iyi birer Denizci olacakken bir korsana dönüşmelerinden ve babalarından bahsetmişlerdir. Garp Anakarargâh'ında Luffy'nin Impel Down'da olay çıkarması hakkında aldığı bilgi onu eğlendirmiş hatta gururlandırmıştır. Fakat Sengoku eğlenmiyor ve denizcilerin kahramanı olmasa onu ailesinin işlediği suçlar yüzünden cezalandıracağını söylüyor. Garp ise sadece gülmüştür ve yaşlı bir adamın ailesinin yaptıklarının kefaretini ödememesi gerektiğini söylemiştir. Son Olaylar Ace'in idamından üç saat önce Garp Sengoku ile idam platformuna doğru yürümümştür. Garp'a onlara herşeyi anlatacağını söylemiştir. Garp Sengoku'nun istediği cevabı vermiş ve geri dönmüştür. Sengoku idam platformundan halka seslenmeden önce Tsuru Garp'a bunun kendi hatası olmadığını söylemiş, Garp ise sadece gülmüş ve ona böyle zamanlarda çok duygusal bir kadın olduğunu söylemiştir. Sengoku halka Ace'in gerçekte Gol D. Roger'ın oğlu olduğunu açıkladıktan sonra Garp Roger'ın doğmamış çocuğunu koruması için ona yalvardığını hatırlamıştır. Büyük Dövüşleri *Vs. Gold Roger (gösterilmedi) *Vs. Morgan *Vs. Koby ve Helmeppo *Vs. Luffy One Piece Öncesi Garp Romance Dawn V.2'de isminden bahsedilmemiştir. Sadece Luffy'nin büyükbabası olarak geçmektedir.Luffy'nin isimsiz büyükbabası daha önce adı geçen fakat Romance Dawn V.2'de eklenen bir karakterdir. Bazı davranış biçimleri seriye Romance Dawn versiyon 2'den geçmiştir. Luffy'nin tuaflıklarına dayanamaz ve çabuk sinirlenirdi. Son versiyondaki gibi Luffy'nin onu takip etmesini istemekteydi, fakat bu kez kendisi de bir kaptan korsandı. Her iki hikayede de dedesinin yolundan gitmeyi reddetmiştir. fakar V.2'de daha sonra korsan olmaya karar vermiştir. Romance Down V.2'de göründüğü için şu anki hikayenin başlarında kafasında bir köpek maskesi taşımıştır. Ayrıca şu anda önceki versiyonundaki ufak tefek halinden daha iri ve kaslı bir yapısı vardır. V.2'deki halinden serideki haline taşıdığı görünüş özelliği sol gözündeki yarasıdır. Ayrıca Luffy şapkasını dedesinden almış ve yine Shanks'ın değil dedesinin getirdiği Şeytan Meyvesi'ni yemiştir. Oda'ya göre Shanks'ın One Piece serisi için gizli tutulmak istenmesi ve büyük etki etki yaratmak istenmesidir. Notlar * Animede, Garp'ın uyumadan veya ara vermeden 842 donat yediği söyleniyor. Çünkü dünya rekorunu kırmaya çalışıyor. * Luffy'nin üzerindeki etkisi nedeniyle Garp'ın Shanks'tan hoşlanmaması Oda'nın son Romance Down bölümünde Shanks'ı (Romance Down V.1) Luffy'nin esin kaynağı olarak Shanks'ta karar olabilir. * Garp One Piece Sınırsız Yolculuk Bölüm 2'de son seçmeli patrondur. * Garp'ın gülüş şeklinde haha kısmından önce "Bwa" ya da "Wa" eklenmektedir. Çoğu karakterin gülüş şeklinden farklı bir gülüş biçimi vardır. * Garp şimdiye kadar Hasır Şapka Korsanları ile dövüşmüş tek Koramiral'dir. * Seride şu ana kadar gösterilmiş fiziksel gücü en yüksek kişi Garp'tır. Kategori:Deniz Kuvvetleri Kategori:Denizci Koramiralleri Kategori:Grand Line Karakterleri Kategori:East Blue Karakterleri Kategori:Erkek Kategori:İnsan Kategori:D. Efsanesi Kategori:Monkey Ailesi Kategori:1997'de Yaratılan Karakterler Kategori:Kapak Hikayesi Karakterleri Kategori:Sigara İçenler